1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device which facilitates the cutting of sod into rectangular, preferably square shapes for transplanting. More specifically it relates to a device which cuts, picks up the square piece of sod and deposits it in a desired location.
2. Background of the Invention
In a nursery, the production of small plugs or squares of sod are produced by planting seed on soil contained in small square cups having top dimensions generally about 3".times.3". The resultant small plugs of grass are generally planted with the spaces between plugs eventually being filled with spreading growth of the grass.
In a study of the patent prior art the only pertinent patent found was D. R. Tuggle U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,455. However the device described in this patent relies on a handle outside the main part of the device for manually pushing out the plug of grass. This contrasts with the invention described herein which is spring loaded and merely requires release of spring pressure to dislodge the cut plug of sod.